


[兰爱/兰历]红白玫瑰

by Unknown01



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 兰历双暗恋前提的兰爱打炮非典型性ntr
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 8





	[兰爱/兰历]红白玫瑰

历实在是忍不住了，自从午休这个男人自己找上天台开始就没有离开过兰加的身边，即使兰加看起来没什么反应，他也一直自顾自地在对方耳边说话，音量又恰到好处地让他听不见。  
  
而且，就算看起来很不一样，也能明确地感觉到......他就是爱抱梦。  
  
全程被压制、和爱抱梦紧贴着滑行的经历还历历在目，那时候对方身上可怕的侵略性被完完全全传达到了他身上。可恶，这家伙很危险......到底想对兰加做什么？  
  
“你，喜欢兰加君吧。”  
  
突然，属于爱抱梦的声音打断了历的思考，是非常笃定的肯定句。  
  
“什、什么？！喜欢？！谁会......啊不我当然喜欢兰加！这种又呆又帅的家伙！”  
  
这种样子，大概是被说中了心事。  
  
“历......”  
  
然而那个又呆又帅的家伙却突然发了声音，看向他的那张漂亮的脸上满是毫不掩饰的喜悦，不得不说，比平时更好看了。  
  
什么啊，别搞得像真的接受表白了一样啊，兰加这笨蛋！  
  
“真是看不下去啊......”爱抱梦开口打破了两人之间几乎要具象化的粉红泡泡，“兰加君是会成为我的搭档的，既然如此，就把他作为赌注来和我一决胜负吧。鉴于滑板你已经输给我了，那就比谁的技巧更能让兰加君‘悸动’好了。”  
  
“嗯，我明白了。”  
  
“喂！不要随便答应啊兰加！你知道他在说什么吗！而且他问的是我吧？！”  
  
“因为历会赢的吧，我相信不管是比什么，而且还有我。”况且，和爱抱梦的比试……本能地难以抗拒。  
  
啊真是受不了这个笨蛋外国人！还有爱抱梦这家伙也是故意的吧，说这种外国人根本听不懂的话！他说的......是指那些吧？不行，我和兰加至今为止都还只是朋友......  
  
“那么，就今天晚上八点到这个地址来。”  
  
兰加已经自然而然地接过名片。历凑过去一看地址果然是酒店，“居然就在今晚......也太莫名其妙了。”  
  
“当然，我怎么会给你们先练习的机会，比赛可要讲究公平。我还有会要开，先告辞了。”爱抱梦说完就转身走下了天台。  
  
“混蛋，谁会做这种事啊！”  
  
历跳脚的声音被甩在身后，他毫不在意地舔了舔唇角，况且，兰加君的初次我是一定会收下的。  
  
++  
  
待到两人走到酒店门前，兰加才后知后觉问出为什么比赛要来酒店。历则露出果然如此的表情给他解释了一遍爱抱梦话的意思。虽然，越说越觉得自己干嘛要带着兰加真的来赴约......真是昏了头。  
  
“居然是这种比赛？！”  
  
“对啊所以你这笨蛋干嘛答应得这么快，要不然现在就回去好了，大不了我再输给爱抱梦一次就好。”  
  
“不。我想让历赢。”  
  
“喂真的假的！这样的事我和爱抱梦都会对你做啊，你真的能接受吗！”  
  
“历觉得可以的话我就可以。而且爱抱梦提出这种胜负也让我很在意原因。”  
  
“你......”  
  
“既然人都到齐了，怎么还不上来呢，是迷路了吗。害我还以为是你们打算逃避爽约呢。”  
  
历想拒绝的话就在嘴边，爱抱梦却突然出现了。此刻他已经戴好了面具，虽然嘴角上扬，却丝毫看不出笑意。字里行间都是不容拒绝。

“切，那就比吧！我是不会输给你的！”

“所以为什么你先？！话说也太不见外了吧你这家伙！”

“那是自然的。你知道要怎么做吗，没猜错的话还是处男吧？”爱抱梦随意地回答历，而身体则已经迅速跨在了兰加大腿上方，“兰加君适合什么，我已经完全知道了。不过为了能更好地决出胜负，还是要给你加一点束缚。”

“哈？”

所以，现在的兰加是分开腿坐着，双手都被捆绑在床头的状态。

“这样也太过了吧爱抱梦！”

“闭上嘴看着就好。兰加君会好好享受的。”说着，他便解开了兰加的裤子。

因为要运动的关系，兰加穿的一直是宽松带绳的裤子，很轻易就被褪了下来，露出他白而结实的大腿，以及内裤里还未勃起却依然可以感觉到分量的性器。

“真是太完美了……”爱抱梦难耐地挺了挺腰，快速剥下那仅剩的内裤，随即又弯下自己因为身高而离开兰加太远的上半身，将脸近距离贴近那根粉嫩的阴茎，“因为是混血儿的关系吗，连体毛都是浅色的，真是漂亮啊……”

“啊，谢谢。”兰加看起来依然没什么反应，但原本还软着的阴茎已经微微抬了头，或许是因为爱抱梦脸贴得太近的关系。

“嗯，尺寸也非常完美......哈唔......”男人的指尖轻轻爱抚着手中的阴茎，似是流连忘返，之后竟然直接张嘴含了进去，毫不吝啬地开始吮吸吞吃，口中发出巨大到让人脸红的泽泽声，而他本人好像并不在意形象，只是卖力地驱使着自己的舌头来回舔弄嘴里正变得越来越硬的物体，当舌尖划过某些细小隐蔽的沟壑时，可以感觉到这具青涩的身体会微微颤动，一定是从来没有碰过的地方呢。察觉到这一点，男人更是陶醉地直接将上半身整个趴下，伏在兰加腿间，左手隔着紧身衣的衣料揉捏自己的乳尖，而同时右手则绕到了正向上抬起的股间，看似轻巧地一用力，那本该紧密无缝的布料就被撕开了，手指伸进后穴缓缓抽插，看起来丝毫没有任何阻力，甚至还能听到色情的水声。

两个少年都被这光景吓到了，听不清历在一旁语无伦次地说些什么，兰加正全神贯注皱着眉忍受自己的阴茎被摆弄，不得不承认爱抱梦的口腔湿热粘人，让他觉得很舒服，但如果要让历赢的话......尽量忍住反应就可以了吧？

“哈啊......唔......太棒了！明明兰加君也是处男，第一次还真是持久啊......是为了小狗在拼命忍耐吗......真让人嫉妒呢。”原本伏在腿间的人忽地吐出嘴里的巨物，撑起身子，摸出那个熟悉的烟盒，点起一支抽了起来，“但就是挑战才会让人兴致盎然地享受啊......”

说罢便突然吻上了兰加的嘴唇，他没有反应过来，一口辛辣呛人的烟便吐进嘴里，想移开脑袋去呼吸新鲜空气，被束缚的手却完全没法帮他挣脱，对方的舌头狡猾地与他纠缠不让他离开，这样无法轻易呼吸的吻让他有些窒息，因为脑缺氧而开始变得晕晕乎乎，而就在这时，大概是爱抱梦坐了上来，阴茎好像进入了湿滑炽热的窄小通道，随着主人的每一寸移动都被柔软的肠壁挤压压榨，实在是，太舒服了......

“嗯唔......才完全进去兰加君就射了吗，不过确实已经很厉害了呢，温暖而大量的精液灌进来......哈啊......这样的话，我的泉水又要喷涌而出了啊......”爱抱梦跨坐在兰加身上，即使少年还在不应期，他也丝毫没有嫌弃的意思，看似亲昵地舔着对方白皙的下巴，“啊，这么快又硬了，还真是和我贴合的身体啊！承认吧，我们就是最好的搭档不是吗。”

即使隔着面具，兰加也能看到爱抱梦的眼睛正注视着他，其挑逗的意味自然不用说。和历不同，这家伙完完全全对自己的魅力充满自信，猩红的眼珠里满是疯狂和戏谑，只对自己的同类发出邀请。

“啊......还真是撑得满满当当......兰加君，来好好感受我吧。”身上的人开始不管不顾地摆动腰肢，爱抱梦被修长漂亮的肌肉覆盖的身体堪称杰作，穿着颜色鲜艳的紧身衣更是将其凸显得淋漓尽致，动作夸张的扭腰、不知羞耻的呻吟，无一不揭示他此时就是个彻头彻尾的疯婊子，但讽刺的是，他看起来几乎完好无损到得体的地步，只有两人相连之处不那规则的布料和小块小块裸露的皮肤与他现在的模样相符合。

“嗯......好舒服......兰加君顶到我最深的地方了啊......果然......好大......唔......”爱抱梦看起来相当愉悦，快速有力地摆着腰，淫荡地呻吟着，转头又看看一直没发出声音的历，“呼，小狗也勃起了啊。那么，你可以为兰加君做到什么地步呢......”

“啰嗦！我、我可以做得比你更好啦！”

红发的男孩真的如同被欺负的小狗，凶狠地叫了一两声又没了声音。

兰加的好大......要进来，根本不可能吧。历咽了咽口水，像爱抱梦那样，我根本做不到吧......

“哈啊！兰加君！你果然是最棒的......啊啊——去了、要去了！”

而另一边爱抱梦则已经颤抖着达到了高潮，他紧紧搂着兰加的脖子，将脸埋在那雪般的头发之间，“我知道你会努力让小狗获胜，忍耐很辛苦吧？是你的话，一定会明白的吧，兰加君。”

兰加目光闪烁，却没什么回应。大概等了几分钟便开口道：“好了，历，过来吧。”

历如梦初醒般，跌跌撞撞地爬了上去，一本正经地脱掉裤子。兰加知道实际上他是个很细腻的人，少年小心翼翼地环上自己的脖子，连亲吻都只是蜻蜓点水一般，接下来便没了动作，大概是不知所措了。

历的气味很干净，在学校每一天每一天的相处，这种气味都让他安心，他很喜欢，想要一直拥有。只是，刚刚爱抱梦留下的烟味和香水味还依然没有散去，这是他平时从来不会闻到的刺激味道。

“没事的。接下来就交给我吧，历。”

最终由兰加主动在历的大腿之间让两人都泄了出来，这当然算是历的胜利。而在此期间，爱抱梦就坐在刚刚历看他们的位置，露出的后穴还残留着精液，但却面带笑意，兰加能感觉到，那双红色的眼睛，一直在看他。

体会到了这些刺激的兰加君啊，还能和以前一样享受和小狗一起的快乐时光吗。


End file.
